


The Old Haunts

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Crusher and Admiral Nechayev and a proton pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Haunts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> I saw the request and couldn't resist.

Beverly scanned the apparition with her tricorder yet again. "It's real, whatever it is."

"Fine." The Admiral didn't look any happier than the first three times they'd tried identifying whatever it was. "I don't believe in ghosts."

Having spent time with an alien ghost who'd been over-friendly with every woman she was related to, Beverly wasn't ready to commit either way. "I'll be happy to believe it's a parakeet as long as we can get rid of it." Currently, the creature had the rest of the guests from the Admiral's reception pinned down in the ballroom. It had already stunned two of them, and Beverly was eager to get inside where she could help, not stay stuck out here. "What's your engineering background?"

"Enough." Together they pored over the readings. "All right," said Nechayev, chewing her own lip. "I have an idea. You see the phase pulsing on the protonic level?"

"Yes. Are you thinking we hit it with a proton stream from two directions to disrupt the energy matrix?"

"It could work."

No one carried phasers to these sorts of events, and it took a little searching for Beverly to find the weapons, and fiddling on Nechayev's part to rewire them. "Ready," she said, tossing one to Beverly.

"Thanks." She smirked. "Let's get it."


End file.
